Traicion
by Ryu-kun
Summary: Taichi yagami esta en la carcél en donde confiensa sus crimenes..


Traición   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
Okay si eres fan de Tai.. Alias Taichi Yagami.. no leas esto..   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
Lo digo en serio.   
Este fic es un yaoi dark..   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
Y cuando digo que es muy fuerte es en serio.   
Abstente de leerlo si eres de corazón blando y te gusta Tai.   
Insisto..   
Pero si odias a Tai.   
Te gusta lo dark.   
Y el yaoi   
Sigue adelante   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
. 

Así que quieres saberlo..   
Y por eso viniste a verme???.. ¿¡no!?..   
Pues si..   
te lo diré   
es cierto.. 

Yo lo hice..   
Hice todas esas cosas..   
Si le hice de su vida un infierno..   
No me arrepiento..   
¿Por que he de hacerlo.. si lo disfrute?   
¿Te asombras..?   
Ja ja   
Y dices que me conoces..   
Que poco sabes..   
Lo tuve por mas de dos años..   
Día tras día.. 

Si esa es la palabra..   
Todo los días.. cuando yo quería.. 

Si lo deseaba.. lo deseaba con todo mi ser..   
Al principio fue amor..   
Si amor..   
Siempre era tan amable..   
a veces se podía ver la calidez que el tenía..   
Eso ojos tan inocentes que tenía..   
Su manera de ser tan dulce..   
siempre callado..   
sin decir lo que sentía.. 

Pero nunca se fijó en mi..   
Siempre con su cabeza en otro lado..   
Siempre ignorándome..   
Siempre corrigiéndome   
Me gustaba al principio.. 

Pero luego..   
Lo empecé a desear..   
Siempre estuve fantasías con él..   
Empezaron tres años después.. cuando el entró a la secundaria..   
Siempre me lo imaginaba..   
Así a sus trece años.. y luego cuando tenía diez.. 

Pasó un año.. el regreso al Digimundo.. las batallas..   
Es cierto.. quería a Sora..   
Pero a el lo deseaba.. mi obsesión se empezó a hacer mas fuerte cada día.. 

Dos años depuse ya me era incontrolable..   
Lo deseaba con fuerza..   
Así que un día..   
Lo invite a mi casa..   
Aproveché que no había nadie en ella..   
Y lo tomé..   
Por la fuerza.. 

Por supuesto que se defendió..   
Luchó..   
Pero yo soy mas fuerte y hago ejercicio..   
Y el no era muy fuerte..   
Nunca lo fue... 

Si se resistió..   
Baka..   
Siempre lo hizo..   
Las tres primeras veces..   
Siempre trató..   
Pero no podía simplemente no podía..   
Yo tenía la fuerza que el no tenia.. 

Si yo lo hice..   
No me des esa mirada de que no lo sabías..   
Tu crees que no lo deseaba..   
Era evidente..   
Pero tu siempre estabas ciega..   
No veía a nada mas que a Tk..   
Nunca te fijaste en mi..   
O en Koushiro.. 

No te diste cuenta de como empezó a cambiar..   
Después del Digimundo el era mas abierto..   
Expresaba sus sentimientos..   
Al principio era torpe..   
Pero después fue con naturalidad.. 

Y después de lo que le hice..   
No viste como el brillo en sus ojos se empezó a apagar..   
Como se volvió mas callado..   
como no hablaba con nadie..   
ni siquiera con Joe..   
o Tk..   
que era sus amigos mas cercanos..   
como a propósito esquivaba a Iori.. 

Volvía a ser el huraño y hosco que me gustaba.. 

Si Kari.. Eres estúpida.. ni siquiera te diste cuenta de que todo pasaba en nuestra habitación.. nunca viste el desorden que había después de que el se iba.. Si Hikari lo hice frente a tus narices y no te diste cuenta.. 

Estúpida.   
Si tu hermano.. abusó de Koushiro Izumi durante tres años.. Lo que mas disfruto son los recuerdos.. su cara de terror al principio.. su cara de resignación.. su sufrimiento.. Su cara de asco hacia mi.. su cara de impotencia.. todo eso lo disfruto.. sus suplicas.. todo.. 

¿Que porque nunca dijo nada?.. Oh si.. déjame decirte algo de Koushiro..   
Amaba mucho a sus padres.. y a sus amigos..   
Si los amaba.. Y prefirió sacrificarse antes de que algo les pasara a ustedes o a ellos.. 

¿Que acaso crees que cuando los frenos del carro de papá fallaron fue un accidente? Si yo lo hice.. tu ibas también en el auto y mamá también.. 

OH Okay si hubieras visto su rostro.. Estaba aterrorizado.. Si yo podía hacerle eso a mi propia familia.. podía hacérselo a la suya.. y a los demás... especialmente a los menores.. del grupo 

No tenía miedo... mío era por derecho el emblema del valor.. Y le di buen uso desinhibiendo mis fantasías.. mas oscuras.. 

Si.. lo tuve en mi poder.. Siempre lo forcé a hacer lo que yo quería.. lo humillé.. lo forcé a hacer cosas que tu nunca soñarías.. y si te lo dijera.. tendrías pesadillas Hikari.. 

Para ser la luz.. nunca viste la oscuridad que había en mi interior.. 

Si yo le dije que si alguien descubría lo que pasaba entre nosotros.. Todos ustedes iba a sufrir.. o mejor dicho a morir.. Eso rompía toda su resistencia.. Pero seguía llorando.. Y yo lo disfrutaba.. 

Sin embargo no todo dura para siempre.. 

Koushiro no podía suicidarse.. pues se habrían enterado de todo.. Las pruebas de Dna son muy exactas estos días.. 

Así que decidió matarse en el tren bala..   
Esperó pacientemente..   
Minutos antes.. lo había forzado una vez mas.. 

Finalmente tuvo la desfachatez de decirme que yo ya no podría hacerle daño.. No comprendí hasta que fue muy tarde..   
Saltó hacia el riel que conducía la electricidad..   
Eso era suficiente voltaje para matar a alguien.. Y luego el tren.. a 100 Km. por hora lo arrolló y.. ya sabes como quedó.. 

Si quedé fuera de sospechas.. NADIE SABRÍA LO QUE LE HICE.. Tenía marcas sabías.. Quemaduras.. cortes.. todo lo que quise hacerle.. 

Nadie se dio cuenta porque siempre usaba pantalones y camisas.. para esconder las marcas.. Y ahora.. parecían hechas por el tren y la electricidad.. 

Lo odie pues encontró un medio para escapárseme de las manos.. 

Y entonces.. en el funeral.. vi a Iori.. era un poco mas joven.. unos meses menor que cuando empecé con Koushiro.. 

Se veía tan inocente.. a pesar de tener dieciséis años y decidí tenerlo a él también..   
Y lo disfrute al tenerlo a él también..   
Fue como tener a Koushiro de vuelta.. en el principio.. Y también lo filme.. Como siempre lo estuve filmando a Koushiro incluso la primera vez.. 

Le repetí lo mismo.. pero cometí el error de que decirle que el accidente de Koushiro no fue un accidente.. 

No sabía que tenía un.. como le dicen.. ahh sí a "Boyfriend" .. no sabía que estaba con.. Tk.. no sabía que era Tk su amor.. 

Si ellos.. Tk tenía 17 y Iori casi dieciséis.. Ellos tenía mucho en común es cierto.. Pero lo mayor era.. que ambos amaban a Koushiro.. 

Ellos simplemente me tendieron una trampa..   
Tk me atrapó por la espalda.. Y me di cuenta en ese momento de mi error.. Creí que Iori era como Koushiro.. pero me equivoque.. El era el campeón de kendo de la región.. con un solo golpe me descontó.. 

Cuando desperté.. Me estaban esperando..   
Si lo que me iban hacer requería que estuviera despierto..   
Ellos me insultaron me golpearon..   
Y lo hicieron..   
Se llevaron.. mi hombría.. 

Pero no quería dejarme morir desangrado.. ellos no me curaron.. me quemaron para que ya no sangrará..   
Lo peor es que me dijeron porque lo hicieron.. por Koushiro.. me dijeron cuanto lo amaban.. 

Y luego se fueron.. me dejaron allí solo encadenado como un perro.   
Si se lo que hicieron después.. fueron a la tumba de Koushiro y se recostaron.. y luego se cortaron las venas.. 

Pero antes sacaron a la luz todo lo que le hice a Koushiro y a Iori.. Y yo les di las pruebas con mis videos y fotos.. 

Y lo peor.. el diario de Izzy.. y ellos si fueron mas inteligentes que tu.. se dieron cuenta del cambio.. pero Izzy siempre los esquivó..   
Hasta el final.. 

Todas las pruebas fueron enviadas por Internet a todo el mundo.. Éramos los niños elegidos.. los protectores del mundo.. Yo era muy respetado.. y todo se cayó por culpa de esos dos..   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
"Basta Tai.." gritó Hikari mientras salía fuera del cuarto de visitas de la prisión de máxima seguridad. 

Ella sabía ahora mas de lo que ella hubiera deseado saber acerca del monstruo de su hermano. Ella salió de allí a llorar. 

Hikari era una de la pocas personas que sabía lo de Iori y Tk como ellos amaban a Koushiro.. Y ambos tratando de olvidarlo. Ella odio a su hermano al sentir como arruinó.. no solo la vida de Koushiro sino la del grupo entero.. Matt se fue de la tierra un año después.. Con el se fue Sora a una misión en las estrellas. 

Mimi tuvo una crisis nerviosa.. y trató de matar a Taichi mientras era enjuiciado.. Saltar desde el estrado con un cuchillo.. requería mucho valor.. pero falló y solo le sacó un ojo.. 

Joe no ha hablado con nadie del grupo.. se encerró en su trabajo.. Hikari.. sabía lo mucho que quería a Iori y a Koushiro.. sabía que ambos le agradaban mucho.. mas de lo que el publico sabía.. el los amaba a los dos.. 

Daisuke.. sus acciones dijeron mas que las palabras.. le arrojó los gogles a la cara a Taichi.. Lo mismo que una daga.. pero Taichi no murió.. sin embargo renegó de él. 

Ken y Miyako se han retirado muy lejos.. 

Ella leyó los diarios de Izzy, de Iori y los de Takeru. vio sus sueños.. y como tai los arruino.. Takeru y Iori soñaban con algún día decirle lo que sentía a Izzy.. y que al menos quedaran como amigos. 

Takeru soñaba con ser escritor.. Y Iori con ser abogado.. Y Koushiro con librarse del infierno.. 

Ellos particularmente estaban devastados cuando Koushiro se suicido.. y cuando Taichi dijo que tuvo algo que ver.. Ellos casi enloquecieron y averiguaron mas de lo que hubieran deseado saber.   
Para el mundo.. Iori se suicido porque no pudo soportar lo que Tai le hizo.. Y Takeru lo acompañó a al lugar que fuera.. Porque sabía lo que estaba sufriendo.. Habían sido compañeros de digievolución jolgrees.. 

Era muy unidos lo que el uno sentía, lo sentía el otro, así para el mundo tuvo sentido la muerte de Tk. 

Pero Kari sabía la verdad.. ellos lo hubieran hecho de todos modos.. Pero al menos tenía la satisfacción de haber castigado a Taichi.. Esa sonrisa se les veía en el rostro.. Iban a decirle a Koushiro que Taichi se iba a pudrir en la cárcel antes de pudrirse en el infierno.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
Hikari se sintió sola sin nadie con quien hablar.. la visita al psico de su hermano la había hecho sentir, muy mal.. no podía creer el monstruo en que se había convertido el hermano tierno y amable que ella conoció.. Hasta que leyó el diario de Koushiro.. tan lleno de dolor.. 

A la mañana siguiente Hikari leyó en el periódico que la prisión de máxima seguridad había sido atacada por Wargreymon en un intento por salvar a Taichi.. pero Megakabuterimon Ankylomon y Angelmon lo detuvieron.. 

Pero antes de que Angelmon pudiera hacer algo.. Tentomon y Armadillomon entraron en la celda de Tai.. y.. 

Angelmon le salvó la vida.. pero Tai perdió el uso de sus manos y una pierna.. Dicen que Angelmon lo castigó de una manera que nadie sabe como... pero Taichi grita como loco todo el tiempo.. 

Hikari lo odio..   
Esa alma tan sucia no podía ser su hermano..   
Su hermano estaba muerto..   
Muerto desde hace tiempo..   
El que estaba en la cárcel era un impostor..   
Alguien que tomó la forma de Taichi..   
Alguien que hizo que incluso Agumon fuera a su rescate..   
Ella arrojo el diario lejos de sí.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
Angelmon   
Angelmon se llevó a Agumon lejos y lo borró.. Agumon no regresó estaba configurado para Tai.. pero el tai amable.. que fue una vez.. y cuando regreso.. había olvidado que alguna vez fue el Digimon del niño del coraje.. 

Angelmon sostuvo a Armadillomon y a Tentomon cuando ellos decidieron poner fin a su existencia.. Sin Koushiro o Iori.. no podía vivir mucho tiempo.. así que acabaron con sus energías al pelear contra Wargreymon. 

Angelmon observó tan noble sacrificio.. Se sacrificaron para que una alma tan corrupta no escapara de su castigo.. Angelmon sintió hervir su sangre cuando llevó Tai a la enfermería.. cuando salió fuera de peligro fue a verlo.. 

El Digimon Angel lo miró con infinita lastima.. por el despojo de ser que era.. Y luego lo tomó por la cabeza y lo levantó sin ceremonia mientras lo miraba directo a los ojos. 

Tai tembló al ver como los ojos de Angelmon brillaban con tal fuerza que el metal de su casco se calentó.. 

"$%&%$&!" le dijo en lenguaje celestial.. Y luego Taichi sintió su cerebro hervir mientras la memorias que tanto disfrutaba Taichi era destruidas.. Tai olvidó todo lo que le hizo Koushiro y a Iori. 

Taichi gritó al sentir como la fuente de satisfacción que le hacia soportable la prisión fue destruida sin misericordia. "Sufrirás Taichi al oírlo" dijo Angelmon mientras el cerebro de Tai ardía de nuevo. 

Risas.. risas de Iori.. Takeru y Koushiro.. Todos felices.. contentos.. a veces cantando alguna extraña canción que Tai no podía entender.. Todo eso era tortura para Taichi.. Koushiro era feliz.. sin el.. fuera de su alcance.. 

Todo lo que pudo hacer fue gritar.. 

Angelmon lo soltó y lo dejó allí ahora con su verdadero tormento.. por resto de su vida.. Y lo que le esperaba en el infierno era mucho peor. 

Angelmon sonrió mientras se desvanecía en el aire.. Iba a ver a sus amigos.. una vez mas.. se reuniría con ellos en un lugar donde las lagrimas no estaban permitidas.. ni la tristeza.. solo la felicidad.. 

Ese fue el epitafio que le puso Hikari a la historia que hablaba de los niños elegidos.. la misma que Takeru estaba escribiendo.. 

Hikari soltó varias versiones..   
La versión Takeru que fue el diario de Takeru.. La versión Iori que fue la versión del kaiser y los demás. Ambas eran infantiles.. Alegres y llenas de vida. 

La versión koukeru era la obra de Takeru que relataba el viaje.. con explicaciones del diario de Koushiro.. La versión Kouori que era lo que pasó después.. completado por el diario de Iori, relatado por takeru y completado por Koushiro.. 

Todas ellas de aventuras muy profundas.. 

Y por ultimo los últimos años de Koushiro.. Y el epitafio.. 

Finalmente las ganancias fueron donados a orfanatos y casas hogar en todo el mundo. algo que Koushiro hubiera deseado.. Lo mismo que los demás.. 

Hikari sonrió al pensar que sus amigos serían felices.. Su hermano estaba muerto y enterrado.. Lo que estaba en prisión era una burda imitación.. Nunca mas lo volvió a ver.. Ni le importó 

Incluso cuando cayó el rayo que quemó la prisión.. siendo Taichi la única victima del incendio.. Hikari dijo a los medios que el infierno había reclamado a su presa.. Nadie se preocupo por los restos de Tai.. y fueron a dar a la fosa común.. 

Y todos continuaron su vida.. Olvidando a Taichi y recordando a Koushiro.. Takeru e Iori   


Comentarios..   
Esto es algo de los mas dark que se me ocurrió de pronto.. superando algo dark que iba hacer con Koushiro... Dios mío no puedo creer lo que hice en un solo día..   
Me dio escalofríos de solo escribirlo.. pero no podía dejar de no escribirlo..   
No pido disculpas pues bien claro les advertí del contenido..   
Pero si la verdad es que es un cambio de comedias y romanticismo a algo como esto.. Wuaa que changazo..   



End file.
